


you'll get a special treatment

by louisofvere



Series: sweet escapes [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Captain Styles, Dirty Talk, Doctor Styles, Fucking, Harry is Harry, High Heels, Kinky, Lube, M/M, Make Up, Model Louis, Officer - Freeform, Photographer Harry, Shyness, Slutty Louis, Smut, Top Harry, crossdresser louis, cute relationship, louis is still shy, louis riding harry, secret kinks, short costumes, teacher, wet dreams
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisofvere/pseuds/louisofvere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis kann nichts für die Dinge, von denen er träumt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll get a special treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Der zweite Smut, den ich jemals geschrieben habe...  
> Enjoy xx

Harry saß bereits am Küchentisch, als Louis in die Küche kam. Noch verschlafen und gähnend. Harry sah auf und lächelte ihn an. „Guten Morgen, Liebling.“  
Louis schnaubte nur und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen.  
„Nicht gut drauf?“ Harry runzelte die Stirn. Vor ihm stand ein halb leerer Teller. Es hatte Bohnen und Eier gegeben. Aber Harry aß nicht sondern fummelte an seiner Kamera herum.  
„Doch. Müde. Morgen. Scheiße. Will Ruhe“, bekam Louis krächzend hervor.  
Gestern hatte er einen anstrengenden Fotoshoot gehabt. Einen der ersten in seinen richtigen Klamotten.  
Das kam jetzt öfter vor. Dass Leute Louis als Model haben wollten und zwar in „Frauenmode“. Niall nannte es Revolution, Louis sah es als Geschenk des Himmels und Harry fand es „cool“.  
Gestern war also das erste Mal gewesen, dass Louis in High Heels und einem Sommerkleid vor der Kamera eines Fotografen gestanden hatte und er durfte sogar lächeln. Aber auch das modeln in seinen echten Klamotten war anstrengend. Wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. High Heels und die viele Schminke und er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl dem Bild der modernen Frau gerecht werden zu müssen, obwohl er keine Frau war und auch nie eine sein wollte.  
Harry lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich lass dich ja schon in Ruhe. Ich muss eh gleich weg. Habe einen wichtigen Auftrag und jetzt macht meine Kamera noch was sie will. Wäre ich nicht so ein ruhiger Mensch, würde ich jetzt sicherlich vor Wut die Wand hoch gehen.“  
Louis nickte müde. Seine Augen fielen ihm fast wieder zu. Gut, dass er heute frei hatte und gleich wieder ins Bett konnte, wenn er wollte.  
Er wollte aber noch eine Weile bei Harry sitzen und ihm dabei zugucken, wie er seine Kamera nicht reparieren konnte. Das war entspannend. Harry war entspannend. In jeder Situation. Und das gefiel Louis sehr, der sich oftmals viel zu viele Sorgen machte.  
Louis überlegte dann, was er heute machen könnte, nachdem er sich hingelegt und geschlafen hatte. Vielleicht könnte er sich seine Nägel neu lackieren. Gestern beim Shoot musste er sich nämlich den sonnengelben Nagellack abmachen, da dieser nicht zum Kleid passte. Vielleicht könnte er etwas im Fernsehen schauen oder mit Niall telefonieren und ihn von der Arbeit abhalten. Oder er rief mal wieder seine Mutter an. Vielleicht wäre auch ein Spaziergang nett.  
Louis fand es immer noch etwas schwer allein in die beschäftigten Straßen Londons zu laufen. Es war eben anders als mit „männlichen“ Klamotten. Und wenn er nicht bei Harry war, also wenn Harry nicht bei ihm war, dann fühlte er sich manchmal allein und ausgeliefert.  
Harry seufzte. „Ich werde noch kurz zu Nick in den Shop fahren, vielleicht hat er eine Idee, was mit meiner Liebsten hier los ist.“ Er stand auf, gähnte und streckte seine Arme nach oben. Dabei rutschte Harrys Shirt ein Stück weit nach oben und entblößte einen Teil seiner Tattoos.  
Wie Louis diese Tattoos liebte und diese Muskeln und… Harry.  
„Ich liebe dich“, sagte er da leise und bekam ein Lächeln von Harry zurück.  
„Ich dich auch, mein Lieblingskeks.“ Er beugte sich zu Louis herunter und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund.  
„Das mit den grausamen Kosenamen muss aufhören, Harold“, rief Louis Harry hinterher, als dieser die Küche verließ.  
„Und das mit dem Harold muss aufhören. Mein Name ist Harry“, rief dieser lachend zurück.  
Harry nahm alles immer nicht so ernst, wenn es das nicht sein sollte, aber wenn Louis an sich zweifelte, hatte Harry gleich einen ernsten und ehrlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
Louis liebte das. Harry wusste einfach, was man sagen musste und wann man es sagen musste.  
Louis machte sich Tee und setzte sich an den Tisch. Den Tee konnte er noch trinken und danach würde er sich noch einmal ins Bett legen. Auf Harrys Seite, weil es da so schön angenehm nach seinem Freund roch und dann würde Louis hoffentlich noch einmal schlafen.  
Harry verließ dann hastig das Haus, warf Louis noch einen übertrieben Luftkuss zu, was Louis zum kichern brachte und ihn den Kopf schütteln ließ.  
„Bis dann, Sahnehäschen“, kam es noch bevor die Tür knallte.  
„Harold!“  
Doch das hörte Harry nicht mehr, denn da lief er mit seinen tollpatschigen langen Beinen schon die Treppenstufen hinab.

****

Louis kuschelte sich nach einer Zeit wieder ins Bett. Diesmal auf die rechte Seite: Da wo Harry schlief.  
Es duftete nach Harrys ominösen Shampoo und nach seinem eigenen Geruch. Diesen Geruch, den jeder Mensch hat. Und Harrys war besonders schön.  
Louis umarmte das Kopfkissen, legte sich auf den Bauch und schloss lächelnd die Augen.  
Eigentlich war sein Leben doch perfekt, oder? Er hatte eine liebende Familie, einen Traummann von Freund, einen quirligen besten Freund, der gleichzeitig sein Agent war und einen guten Job, der ihm Spaß machte. Und seit kurzem konnte er seine richtigen Klamotten tragen. Und das nur wegen Harry. Das nur, weil er einmal seinen wasserfesten Eyeliner nicht richtig abbekommen hatte.  
Mit diesen Gedanken schlief Louis ein.  
Sein Körper wurde leichter, er sank in die Matratze, sein Nachthemd schob sich ein Stück weit nach oben und entblößte seinen Hintern unter der weichen rosa Decke. Sein Atem wurde schwerer, er hörte nicht mehr so deutlich, er verlor den Zusammenhang von Realität und Schlaf. Er konnte nicht mehr zwischen ihnen unterscheiden und er schaffte es dann endlich über den Punkt, wo er im Traumland war.  
Aber nie hätte er gedacht, dass er so etwas im Traumland erleben würde…  
Harry stand in einer Uniform im Türrahmen. „Sie sagen also es war zu laut in der Nacht?“  
Louis fühlte, dass er an die Kissen gelehnt auf seinem Bett saß. Harry schaute ihn intensiv an und rückte seinen Gürtel zurecht.  
„Ja“, seufzte Louis. Er spürte, wie die Erregung seinen ganzen Körper erwärmen ließ. Wie sein Penis hart wurde in seinen lila Panties. Er fuhr sich durch die leicht verschwitzten Haare und ihm fiel schon jetzt ein Stöhnen von den Lippen.  
„Und Sie sagen, Sie konnten nicht schlafen?“, fragte Harry weiter.  
„Nein“, bestätigte Louis. Eine seiner Hände fuhr an seinem Oberkörper hinab nach unten, bis seine zitternde Hand auf seiner pochenden Erektion lag. „Nein“, wiederholte er keuchend und schloss die Augen, während seine Hüften sich nach oben bewegten und danach erschöpft wieder aufs Bett fielen.  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, schlenderte Harry auf ihn zu. Seine Augen hatten dieses Ernste in sich, dieses Strenge, was Louis noch nicht oft an ihm bemerkt hatte. „Und habe ich ihnen erlaubt sich zu berühren?“  
Er stellte sich ans Bett. Nun stand er Louis gegenüber. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen.  
„Oh“, sagte Louis nur und nahm schweren Herzens die Hand von seiner Erektion.  
„Richtig. Aber ich kann mich trotzdem nicht damit zufrieden geben, dass Sie hier so freizügig liegen und von mir erwarten, dass ich meinen Job mache und danach wieder weg bin.“  
Louis schreckte im Bett hoch und dabei hätte er sich beinahe das Genick gebrochen, denn er lag immer noch auf dem Bauch. So wie er eingeschlafen war.  
Und seine Unterhose war feucht. Und seine Erektion war nicht nur im Traum vorhanden, wie es schien.  
Er stöhnte. Halb aus Erregung, halb aus Realisation.  
Das war nur ein Traum gewesen. Harry in einer Polizeiuniform und er nuttig auf dem Bett. Nur ein Traum. Das war nicht passiert…  
Und würde es wahrscheinlich nie.  
Louis drehte sich um und setzte sich auf. Er sah seufzend unter die Decke. Sein Nachthemd war weiter nach oben gerutscht und seine Panties lagen frei und zeigten wie sehr Louis doch erregt war.  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wirklich?“, fragte er sich.  
Er sah sich um und dann kramte er in Harrys Nachtschrank. Schließlich hatte er das Gleitgel gefunden und legte sich entspannt in die Kissen. Wenn es eben sein musste…

****

Beim Duschen wurde Louis wieder heiß bei dem Gedanken an den Traum. Er wäre nie darauf gekommen, dass er so etwas heiß finden würde. Also wirklich. Er schüttelte den Kopf und wusch sich weiter die braunen Haare.  
Polizist? Und der Grund war einfach nur absurd. Wieso sollte ein Polizist im Türrahmen des Schlafzimmers stehen und wieso sollte es Louis nicht stören, dass er ihn so sah. Angeturnt und wie er sich selbst anfasste. Und wieso sollte Louis dann auf den Polizisten hören, wenn er es ihm verbat sich zu berühren? Was ging das den Polizisten an?  
Doch wie unlogisch es auch war: Es war irgendwie toll gewesen.  
Natürlich wäre es das nicht mit jedem Polizisten, aber mit Harry war es toll gewesen und heiß. Weil er Harry liebte und sie schon ein halbes Jahr zusammen waren und weil er Harry kannte.  
Doch Harrys und sein Sexleben war eher anders. Eher ruhiger. Eher… gewöhnlicher.  
Sie machten Liebe oder hatten Quikies am Morgen vor der Arbeit.  
Nie gab es so etwas wie Verbote, Regeln oder Gesetze im Bett.  
Es kam so wie es eben kam und das störte keinen.  
Es gab keinen, der mehr Kontrolle hatte als der andere und keine Kostüme. Nur Louis und Harry. Und beim Sex waren sie ebenfalls nur Louis und Harry.  
Und das war gut so und gefiel den beiden. Anders würden sie es nicht wollen.  
Nicht wahr?  
Aber wieso hatte Louis dann diesen Traum gehabt? Wieso verspürte er das Verlangen danach, das Gleiche noch einmal zu träumen oder vielleicht diesmal etwas anders aber so ähnlich?  
Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr.  
Am Nachmittag sah sich Louis Serien im Fernsehen an. Irgendwelchen Quatsch. Zweitklassige Krimis und Krankenhausserien.  
Und wenn er etwas rot geworden war, als einer der Polizisten (der nicht gerade schlecht aussah) seine Knarre aus dem Gürtel genommen hatte und dem Verbrecher zu schrie: „Hände hoch!“, dann musste das keiner wissen.  
Louis lackierte sich die Nägel und quatschte mit Niall, der mit einem Mädchen angebändelt hatte. Er meinte, sie wäre hübsch und lache über seine schlechten Witze und dass es vielleicht mit ihnen etwas werden könnte.  
Louis nickte alles ab, denn wenn er ehrlich war, war das Niall und Niall konnte so etwas nun einmal nicht ernst meinen. Das wusste er. Dafür kannte er Niall zu gut.  
Danach setzte er sich an den Küchentisch und las Zeitung bis schließlich Harry nach Hause kam. In seinen Armen hielt er grinsend Essen vom Chinesen um die Ecke. Louis lächelte ihn ebenfalls an, nahm ihm die Sachen aus den Armen und fragte Harry nach seinem Tag, welcher sich die Schuhe auszog und sich dann zu Louis an den Tisch setzte.  
„Manche Models waren etwas zickig und eine hat mit mir geflirtet, aber ich habe ihr stolz erzählt, dass ich vergeben bin.“  
Louis zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schob sich noch etwas Reis in den Mund. „Jeder flirtet mit dir , Harry. Du kriegst sogar Leute dazu, die nicht aufs männliche Geschlecht stehen, mit dir zu flirten.“  
„Willst du sagen, dass ich wie eine Frau aussehe?“  
Louis rollte mit den Augen. „Welch Ironie. Nein, ich meine, dass du charmant bist und der Traum auf Erden und dass sich jeder mit dir…“  
Harry lachte. „Was willst du, Louis. Rück schon mit der Sprache heraus.“  
Louis sah ihn perplex an. „Was?“  
„Du machst mir nicht solche Komplimente und wirkst so angespannt, weil du nichts auf der Seele hast, Herzchen. Ich kenne dich.“ Harry nickte selbst bestätigend und Louis runzelte die Stirn.  
„Nein, alles ist… normal. Ich bin mit dir zusammen, darf ich dir da keine Komplimente machen?“  
„Doch, doch, aber…“ Harry überlegte und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Nichts, vergiss es. Du hast recht.“ Er lächelte Louis versöhnlich an und auch, wenn es dieser seinem Freund nicht abkaufte, nickte er nur und aß weiter sein asiatisches Hühnchen.  
In dieser Nacht schliefen sie miteinander und Louis vergaß für eine Weile den merkwürdigen Traum und das merkwürdige Verlangen danach, dass er wieder kam. Polizist Harry, der ihm verbietet sich zu berühren.  
Nach dem Sex schlief Louis fast sofort ein und auch Harry fand schnell seinen Weg ins Land der Träume, nachdem er Louis’ Bauch von Sperma befreit hatte.  
Für Harry war es eine normale Nacht. Er dachte vor dem Schlafen noch etwas an den Tag, er sagte sich, wie glücklich er mit Louis war und dann dachte er daran, dass er morgen Liam noch anrufen musste.  
Doch für Louis verlief alles etwas anders. Er schlief schneller als Harry ein, aber das war auch nicht das Problem…  
Er stand vor dem Spiegel, aber sein Spiegelbild sah er nicht. Er sah an sich hinunter und sah fast nur weiß. Trug er ein Kleid? War das seine Hochzeit? Würde er Harry heiraten?  
Louis’ Herz schlug schneller bei diesem Gedanken und er fing an zu grinsen. Endlich würden Harry und er heiraten. Er liebte Harry ja so sehr. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und bemerkte, dass sie weich waren. ganz weich. So wie Harry es liebte.  
Aber wieso hatte er an seinem eigenen Hochzeitstag nicht einmal Haarspray oder Gel in den Haaren? Würden sie denn so halten? Würde es denn gut aussehen?  
Sah es überhaupt gerade gut aus?  
Das konnte Louis nicht sehen, denn der Spiegel vor ihm war immer noch leer.  
Louis seufzte und bemerkte auf seinen Lippen Lippenstift, als er sie zusammen presste.  
Wirklich? Roter Lippenstift für seinen Hochzeitstag? Wäre da nicht etwas angebrachter ein leichtes Rosé auf den Lippen zu haben?  
Anstatt sich zu fragen, woher er plötzlich wusste, dass der Lippenstift rot war, schaute er zur Tür des großen Badezimmers. Irgendwo hatte er das Badezimmer schon einmal gesehen. War es vielleicht sein eigenes? Doch das war nicht so groß, oder?  
Louis war verwirrt.  
Wie selbstständig bewegten sich seine Füße dann in Richtung Tür, die Tür flog auf und vor ihm sah er ein Krankenzimmer. Es sah typisch aus. Wie eines in einem Krankenhaus: Alles war weiß und steril und ein Bett stand in der Mitte des Raumes.  
Plötzlich spürte Louis an seiner Taille zwei große Hände, die ihn nach hinten an eine muskulöse Brust drückten. Er spürte ein paar Lippen an seinem Ohr: „Behandeln Sie mich jetzt… Schwester?“  
Und Louis wusste nicht, was daran so attraktiv war. Was daran so erregend auf ihn wirkte, denn eigentlich war dieser Satz nicht sexuell. Doch vielleicht war es einfach die Art, wie Harry die Worte rau in sein Ohr flüsterte und danach seinen Nacken zärtlich küsste, das ihn schaudern ließ.  
„Ja“, hauchte Louis außer Atem.  
Harry ließ in abrupt los und Louis sah ihm dabei zu wie er zum Bett ging und sich hinlegte. Harry sah ihn mit einem Schmunzeln an. Dieser Blick brachte Louis auf merkwürdige Art und Weise dazu, sich Hüften schwingend in Richtung Krankenbett zu bewegen und sich neben Harry auf die Bettkante zu setzen. Er fuhr mit seinen zarten Händen an Harrys Armen entlang, bis beide Hände das Handgelenk des rechten Arms umschlossen. „Zuerst der Puls.“  
Louis fühlte Harrys Pulsschlagader und nickte danach. Als ob ihm das irgendetwas gesagt hätte. „Ich glaube, ich muss zu anderen Maßnahmen greifen.“ Louis raffte sich auf, krabbelte auf Harry und setzte sich direkt mit seinem Hintern auf Harrys Schritt. Er fing an etwas hin und her zu wackeln, etwas zu hüpfen und sah Harry dabei zu wie er sich unter ihm verlor.  
Auch konnte er merken wie Harrys Schwanz härter und härter wurde.  
Diesmal lag Louis nicht auf dem Bauch und deswegen schaffte er es auch sofort hochzuschrecken, als er von seinem Traum erwacht war. Er atmete schwer und schaute sich im dunklen Zimmer um. Harry lag neben ihm und schlief immer noch friedlich.  
Louis war wieder hart und diesmal war es noch schlimmer als nach dem Polizisten-Traum.  
„Scheiße“, keuchte er flüsternd und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Er und Harry hatten doch noch vor wenigen Stunden miteinander geschlafen. Und jetzt musste er sich wegen einem blöden feuchten Traum einen runter holen?! Was war das alles?  
Doch Louis stellte sich in die Dusche und ließ kaltes Wasser über seinen Körper laufen. Er hatte keine Kraft und er schämte sich etwas.

****

Harry war bei Nick im Laden gewesen und jetzt funktionierte seine Kamera wieder. Louis freute sich für ihn, während er durch das Haus hetzte und seinen Abdeckstift suchte.  
„Wirst du da nicht sowieso geschminkt? Bei dem Shooting, meine ich“, fragte Harry ihn, als Louis durch sein Make-Up suchte.  
Louis schnaubte. „Der Knutschfleck ist so groß, dass es schon echt peinlich ist. Das kann jeder sehen, der mir näher als fünfzig Meter ist. Ich will einfach keine Blicke bekommen.“  
„Er bleicht doch schon wieder. Es ist doch einen Tag her…“  
„Ist mir egal. Ich will keine Blicke bekommen, also lass mich, Harry“, zickte Louis. Er fand den Abdeckstift nach weiteren fünf Minuten und schmierte sich seinen Hals an der Stelle damit voll, an welcher Harry ihn geküsst hatte.  
„Ich hätte es lieber du bekämest Blicke wegen des Knutschflecks, weil dann alle Welt wüsste, dass du nur mein bist“, seufzte Harry maulend.  
Louis stockte kurz in seinen Bewegungen.  
Ja, er war Harrys. Und er liebte ihn und die beiden waren zusammen und deswegen fühlte sich Louis geschmeichelt, aber er musste an den ersten Traum denken und dann an den zweiten und irgendwie erinnerte ihn dieser Satz an die Träume, weil es da ja auch um Besitzergreifung ging, nicht wahr?  
Doch Harry hatte den Satz falsch gesagt. Hätte Harry den Satz in der richtigen Tonlage, mit dem richtigen Unterton gesagt, dann hätte das in Louis etwas ausgelöst.  
Er war sich nur nicht sicher was genau und wusste nicht, ob er es wissen wollte.  
Er nahm sich schnell noch seine Tasche, drückte Harry einen Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwand zu seinem Auftrag.  
Wieder einer in seinen richtigen Klamotten.  
Eleanor hatte vor ein paar Tagen gemeint: „Ich glaube, Mister Tomlinson, du hast das Crossdressing zum Trend gemacht.“  
Und Louis hatte gelacht und sich innerlich gedacht, dass er es so nie sagen würde, denn das war für ihn kein Trend. Das war für ihn er selbst.  
Doch er wusste so in etwa was Eleanor gemeint hatte. Und dass die Welt und gerade die Modebranche ihn akzeptierten (oder wenigstens etwas mehr als vorher), war für ihn eine große Errungenschaft.  
Den ganzen Tag hatte Louis Spaß. Ja, wirklich richtigen Spaß und er bekam ein Haufen von Komplimenten und eine enorme Anzahl von Blicken. Und zwar positive Blicke.  
Er vergaß seine komischen Träume und Harrys Worte und den Knutschfleck. Dieser fiel ihm erst wieder beim Abschminken auf und da war es ihm egal. Er zog sich um und fuhr mit der U-Bahn nach Hause.  
Zu Hause angekommen wunderte er sich wieso Harry noch nicht da war, weil er eigentlich heute keinen Auftrag hatte, aber Louis konnte sich denken, dass er vielleicht einkaufen war oder Liam besuchte.  
Louis ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Als er bemerkte, dass wieder eine Serie, die in einem Krankenhaus spielte, lief, sprang er fast auf.  
Er grinste bis über beide Ohren. Natürlich! Das war es gewesen!  
Deswegen hatte er all diese komischen Träume gehabt. (Zwei, aber für Louis fühlten es sich wie tausend an.)  
Sein Gehirn hatte einfach nur die Serie vom Vortag verarbeitet. Puh.  
Louis setzte sich wieder hin und überschlug die Beine. Er strich seinen Rock glatt, für den es am heutigen Tag eigentlich zu kalt war, aber was soll’s…  
Nach einer Zeit kam Harry nach Hause und kochte Pasta mit Tomatensoße.  
Diese verschlang Louis und murmelte beim Essen begeistert, dass diese Pasta der Himmel auf Erden war.  
Harry fühlte sich geschmeichelt und musste lachen. Er nahm Louis’ Hand, die neben seinem Teller auf dem Tisch lag, schluckte den letzten Bissen, welchen er noch im Mund gehabt hatte, herunter und sah Louis ernst an. „Wenn etwas ist, kannst du mir es sagen.“  
Louis starrte Harry ahnungslos an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was lässt dich schon wieder denken, dass etwas los ist?“  
Harry räusperte sich. „Letzte Nacht… Da bin ich aufgewacht… Du hast gestöhnt und gewimmert und erst dachte ich, dass du einfach nur von unserem Sex träumst, aber dann sagtest du „Nein“. Und das hat mich stutzig werden lassen.“  
Louis wurde knallrot im Gesicht. Sofort zog er seine Hand weg und legte sie in seinen Schoss. Er schaute auf seinen Teller und schob ein bisschen die rote Tomatensoße hin und her.  
„Louis?“  
„Das war kein schlimmer Traum, Harry. Alles ist in Ordnung. Ich habe nur von Sex geträumt…“  
Und irgendwie stimmte das ja auch. Nicht wahr?  
Harry nickte. „Aber wieso sagtest du dann Nein?“  
„Vielleicht hast du mich gefragt… ob ich noch Zeit brauche, mich an die Fülle zu gewöhnen?“, riet Louis und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
Harry schmunzelte leicht. „Wenn du meinst. Ich finde es nur gut, dass es kein schlimmer Traum war. Weiter will ich dich auch gar nicht nerven.“  
Und damit war das Thema erledigt.  
Für Harry  
Nicht aber für Louis. 

****

„Mister Tomlinson, Sie sind schon wieder zu spät.“ Louis erstarrte und sah sich Harrys strenges Gesicht an.  
„Es tut mir leid, Mister Styles.“  
„Setz dich schon hin“, sagte Harry streng und nickte zur Klasse.  
Louis senkte beschämt den Kopf und ging auf seinen viel zu hohen High Heels zu dem typischen Platz in der letzten Reihe. Der Platz, der für die Zuspätkommer-Loser reserviert war.  
Er ließ sich auf den Sitz fallen und bemerkte, dass sein Rock hochgerutscht war. Louis’ Gesicht wurde rot und er zog seine Sachen wieder zurecht.  
„Tomlinson, Sie bleiben noch hier.“  
Die anderen Schüler verließen den Raum. Nun stand nur noch Harry vor der grünen Tafel, sah Louis fragend an und Louis erhob sich. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich…“  
„Die letzte Verwarnung habe ich dir gestern gegeben und ich sagte gestern, kommst du noch einmal zu spät, kriegst du eine Strafe“, stellte Harry in einem strengen Ton klar.  
Louis torkelte nach vorne. Kaum noch fähig zu gehen. Die High Esels waren zu hoch und er hatte bereits schon eine halbe Erektion unter seinem Rock und seinem Höschen vorzuweisen. Wann war das denn passiert?  
„Und was ist meine Strafe, Mister Styles?“, fragte Louis unschuldig. Er hatte sich vor Harry gestellt und war trotzdem noch einen Kopf kleiner als er. War er geschrumpft?  
Harry tat so als würde er überlegen. „Fällt dir denn etwas angemessenes ein, Louis?“  
Louis leckte sich die Lippen, als sein Blick nach unten schweifte und er Harrys Erektion durch seine enge schwarze Hose sehen konnte.  
„Ja“, flüsterte Louis da. „Ich könnte Ihnen einen Blowjob geben.“  
Harry schmunzelte zufrieden und nickte. „Das hört sich gut an. Das nächste Mal, wenn du zu spät kommst, versohle ich dir den Hintern und dann…“  
Biep, biep biep!  
Der Ton des Weckers wurde immer lauter und Louis fiel vom Bett, als er zusammen zuckte.  
„Aua“, quietschte er und rappelte sich wieder auf.  
„Louis? Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?“ Harry schaute über die Bettkante hinunter zu seinem Freund und runzelte die Stirn. „Scheinst ja äußerst fest geschlafen zu haben.“  
Wenn du nur wüsstest wie fest ich geschlafen habe, dachte sich Louis.  
Harrys Anblick half bei seiner Situation überhaupt nicht. Seine Haare zerzaust und seine Stimme noch rauer. Das morgendliche Licht, das sein Gesicht auf diese himmlische Art und Weise glänzen ließ. Das resultierte nicht gerade darin, dass sich sein Penis von dem Traum erholte.  
„Ich muss mich fertig machen“, nuschelte Louis nur und rappelte sich auf.  
Harry nickte und er musste fast schon schadenfroh grinsen, als er bemerkte wie komisch Louis ging und da wusste Harry von was Louis geträumt hatte.  
Musste er sich Sorgen machen, wenn Louis nach diesem Traum eine Erektion hatte? Aber wieso hatte er dann „Es tut mir leid“ in sein Kissen gejammert? Harry verstand das nicht ganz.

****

Als Louis nach Hause kam, war Harry nicht da, doch es stand Essen auf dem Herd und eine Notuz lag auf dem Tisch: „Bin heute Abend mit Gemma und Anne essen. Es war kurzfristig und es tut mir leid, dass ich jetzt nicht da bin, aber ich habe dir etwas leckeres da gelassen. xxx H.“  
Louis lächelte und küsste die Notiz. Dann drehte er sich zum Herd und machte sich den Auflauf warm.  
Nachdem er gegessen hatte, setzte er sich auf sein und Harrys Bett, machte sich Musik an und trank etwas Rotwein, während er im Internet surfte.  
Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr seine Mails gecheckt und vor, das jetzt nachzuholen.  
Er loggte sich ein und scrollte durch sein Postfach.  
Viel Spam und Werbung und Newsletter. Eine von Niall und dann noch eine von seiner Mum. Diese war gerade erst vertraut mit dem internet geworden und wollte jetzt unbedingt den Service der „unsichtbaren Briefe“ - so wie sie es immer nannte - nutzen.  
Louis las sich seine Mails durch und scrollte wieder durch sein Postfach. Erst da wurde er auf die Werbung am Rand aufmerksam.  
„Neue Mode für heiße Stunden“ stand da in kursiver Schrift und darunter war ein Kostüm einer Krankenschwester abgebildet.  
Louis’ Herz schlug schneller und er starrte fünf Minuten auf den Banner, bevor er realisierte, was das denn da überhaupt war.  
Es war die Lösung. Oder?  
Dieses Krankenschwesterkostüm, was ganz klar nicht für den normalen Fasching benutzt werden sollte. Die Überschrift. Vielleicht war es sogar ein Zeichen, dass er auf die verlockende Werbung klicken sollte.  
Wieso wurde sie denn sonst genau jetzt angezeigt? Wieso wurde gerade das Kostüm der Krankenschwester angezeigt, das ihn an seinen zweiten feuchten Traum erinnerte?  
Es war ganz klar ein Zeichen. Das Universum wollte, dass er Harry verführte.  
Also traute sich Louis und klicke auf das Fenster. Es öffnete sich eine Seite, auf der man sexy Kostüme kaufen konnte. unterteilt in Mann und Frau. Natürlich klickte Louis auf die Frauenabteilung.  
Das erste war das Krankenschwesterkostüm. Darunter sah er ein Outfit einer kaum bekleideten Polizistin.  
Weil er keine Brüste hatte und auch nicht so tun wollte als hätte er welche, musste er darauf achten, dass der Ausschnitt des Kostüms nicht zu weit war. Also klickte er sich durch die ganze Frauenabteilung. Bis er es fand.  
Das Kostüm. Das ultimative Kostüm, was Harry hart werden lassen würde.  
Schnell holte er seine Kreditkarte hervor, tippte die Nummer in den Computer und legte das Kostüm in den Warenkorb. Auch bei der Unterwäsche wurde er fündig. Schließlich klickte er auf „Kaufen“ und quietschte.  
Hatte er das gerade wirklich getan? Hatte er gerade wirklich dieses Kostüm gekauft?

****

Er stand vor dem Spiegel und diesmal konnte er sein Spiegelbild problemlos sehen. Sein Herz pochte und unter dem Kostüm hatte er bereits schon ein halbes Problem in der unteren Region vorzuweisen.  
Louis sah sich an. Würde es Harry gefallen? Würde Harry überhaupt jetzt Lust haben?  
Das Kostüm war heute nachmittag angekommen und Louis hatte sich vor einer Stunde im Badezimmer eingeschlossen. Harry hatte etliche Male geklopft und gefragt, ob mit Louis alles in Ordnung sei. Immer wieder hatte Louis ein zittriges „Ja, alles in Ordnung“ als Antwort gegeben.  
Louis wusste, dass Harry auf dem Bett lag und las. Das hatte er beim letzten Klopfen angekündigt. Und der Crossdresser wusste, dass es jetzt seine Chance war. Jetzt war Harry auf dem Bett. Da wo Louis ihn haben wollte für die Show. Jetzt waren sie allein, es war abends. Weder Harry noch Louis mussten morgen arbeiten. Es war perfekt. Sein Make-Up saß, das Kostüm passte perfekt und er war so verdammt erregt, dass er das Gefühl hatte gleich zu kommen.  
Auch wenn das nicht unbedingt hilfreich war.  
Aber wenn Harry sah, dass Louis erregt war, würde das vielleicht abfärben.  
Und Louis hoffte, dass Harry mitspielen würde und verstehen würde, was Louis wollte.  
Denn da kam auch schon das nächste Problem: Louis musste Harry verführen.  
Und ja, das war nicht sonderlich schwer, aber er wollte, dass es heiß war. Harry den Atem raubte. Dafür sorgte, dass Harry nicht mehr sprechen konnte, weil er Louis so sehr wollte.  
Louis schloss die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er sich entschlossen im Spiegel an. Ja, er würde jetzt ins Schlafzimmer gehen und Harry Styles verführen. Seinen atemberaubend heißen Freund.  
Harry wunderte sich. Er wollte nicht noch einmal klopfen, aber was machte Louis eigentlich?  
Vielleicht hatte er Durchfall oder er versuchte sich an einer neuen Art von Make-Up und es gelang ihm nicht?  
Harry runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu.  
Er hatte vor gehabt, den Abend mit Louis zu verbringen. Morgen hatten sie beide frei und er wollte diesen Abend gemütlich im Bett verbringen: Reden, Kuscheln und vielleicht Sex.  
Aber nur wenn Louis wollte.  
Harry blätterte die Seite um. Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht mehr lesen. Die Geschichte war nicht sonderlich spannend und er dachte sowieso nur an Louis und er machte sich Sorgen. Aber er konnte nichts machen. Louis war erwachsen und wusste, dass wenn etwas war, er zu Harry kommen konnte. Vielleicht war es wieder einer dieser Tage, an den Louis sich selbst finden musste. So nannte er selbst es jedenfalls.  
Oder er machte peinliche Selfies und probierte ein neues Make-Up aus. Das konnte auch der Fall sein.  
Harry beschloss einfach zu warten, bis Louis raus kam.  
Okay, vielleicht nicht ganz. In einer halben Stunde würde er noch einmal klopfen und nachfragen, was los sei.  
Harry verfing sich gerade wieder halbwegs in der Geschichte, da hörte er entfernt einen Schlüssel, der sich in einem Schloss drehte, eine Tür die aufging und dann hörte er Schritte.  
Er kannte diesen Laut. Es war der Laut von Louis’ High Heels.  
Harry lächelte. Hatte sich Louis wieder unnötig hübsch gemacht? Er wusste, dass er sich abends nicht fein machen musste, wenn sie einen gemütlichen Abend vor sich hatten, machte es aber trotzdem andauernd.  
Die Schlafzimmertür war angelehnt und als sie sich weiter öffnete, schaute Harry auf.  
Er wollte lächeln und sagen: „Da bist du ja endlich. Dachte schon es wäre etwas Ernstes.“  
Aber dazu kam er nicht. denn er sah Louis.  
„Scheiße“, nuschelte er und ihm fiel die Kinnlade herunter.  
Louis trug mehr Make-Up als sonst: knallroten Lippenstift, mehr Lidschatten (sehr viel dunkler als er eigentlich mochte) und sogar etwas Rouge.  
Aber das war nur der Anfang. Denn Louis’ Haare waren leicht verwuschelt und unter einen kleinen weißen Hut gesteckt, der zu seinem Outfit passte.  
Dieses war weiß und blau. Der Rock war sehr kurz, Das Oberteil knapp und ärmellos und seine Beine wurden von hübschen weißen Strümpfen geziert. Die Schuhe, die Harry gehört hatte, waren dunkelblaue High Heels.  
„Captain?“, flüsterte Louis. Er hatte sich lasziv gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt und starrte Harry mit verschleiertem Blick an.  
„Scheiße.“  
Louis wusste, dass Harry eine Schwäche für alles, was mit der See zu tun hatte, hatte. Er hatte sogar einmal gesagt, dass es ihn irgendwie heiß machte, daran zu denken, das man monatelang auf einem Schiff war, arbeitete und irgendwann verzweifelt über einander herfiel, weil Land und andere Menschen nicht in Sicht waren.  
Das hatte er aber nur zugegeben, als er und Louis betrunken waren und nie hätte er geglaubt, dass Louis noch von seinem leichten Fetisch wusste.  
Anscheinend schon.  
Harry starrte Louis’ Körper an. Weil Louis seitlich im Türrahmen stand, sah Harry die Beule unter dem viel zu kurzen dunkelblauen Rock. Er sah wie sehr sich dieser über Louis’ Hintern spannte. Er sah wie gebräunt Louis’ Beine waren, wo die Strümpfe diese nicht bedeckten.  
„Captain?“, fragte Louis erneut. Er war nun selbstbewusster. Hatte Harrys Blick auf sich gemerkt. Er konnte förmlich die Rädchen in Harrys Kopf sich drehen hören, so sehr starrte Harry ihn an.  
„Ja?“, krächzte Harry schließlich zurück.  
Das war Louis’ Stichwort. Hüften schwingend bewegte er sich auf das Bett zu.  
Harry lag auf seiner eigenen Seite, legte nun das Buch auf den Nachtisch und Louis stellte sich neben ihn. Harry saß halb und schaute zu Louis nach oben.  
„Wir haben ein Problem“, sagte Louis unschuldig und plinkerte mit seinen langen Wimpern.  
Harry stöhnte leise. Das war zu schön um wahr zu sein.  
Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Louis jemals so etwas für ihn machen würde.  
„Und das wäre?“, fragte Harry und räusperte sich danach. Hatte er plötzlich Husten bekommen? Seine Stimme war noch rauer als sonst.  
„Ich hatte schon lange keinen Schwanz mehr in meinem Arsch. ich fühle mich so leer, Captain“, jammerte Louis und verlagerte sein Gewicht von einen Fuß auf den anderen.  
„Fuck“, bekam Harry es nur raus. Seine Erektion war nun mehr als offensichtlich in seiner weiten Jogginghose und sein Penis tropfte jetzt schon seine Boxershorts voll. Nur wegen diesem für Louis überhaupt nicht typischen Satz.  
Louis war rot im Gesicht. Doch nicht vor Scham. Er war stolz. Aber was noch viel wichtiger war: Er war angeturnt. Angeturnter als je zuvor.  
„Und wie… ich meine und wie…“ Harry räusperte sich erneut und setzte sich nun auf die Bettkante. „Und wie willst du das Problem lösen?“  
Louis grinste schon fast über Harrys Sprachlosigkeit und über die fast schon versteiften Bewegungen. Also setzte sich Louis selbstbewusster als er je zuvor beim Vorspiel gewesen war in Harrys Schoss. „Ich dachte, dass ich deinen reiten könnte, Captain“, flüsterte er Harry in den Nacken und küsste mit seinen kirschroten Lippen Harrys Hals.  
„Aha“, antwortete Harry knapp und griff an Louis’ Taille.  
Louis fing an sich leicht zu bewegen. So wie er es im Traum mit dem Krankenschwesterkostüm gemacht hatte. Er bewegte sich von links nach rechts mit seinem leicht bekleideten Hintern, er fing an sich an Harrys Erektion zu reiben und hörte, immer noch Harrys Nacken küssend zu, wie dieser stöhnte, keuchte und leise fluchte.  
„Du musst mich erst fingern, Captain“, seufzte Louis nach einer Zeit und löste sich von Harrys Nacken. Er schaute seinen Freund an und plinkerte wieder mit den Wimpern. „Ich bin auch ganz artig.“  
„Oh du heilige Scheiße“, nuschelte Harry da. Wenn Louis nicht aufhörte so zu reden, würde es bei Harry schnell vorbei sein.  
„Gut, dann…“ Harry sah sich abwesend um. „Wir brauchen…“  
Louis schmunzelte. Ihm gefiel es Harry sprachlos zu machen. Die Kontrolle zu haben.  
„Obere Schublade, Captain.“  
„Woher weißt du das?“, fragte Harry und runzelte die Stirn, als er zur Schublade griff.  
„Manchmal wenn du weg bist, vermisse ich dich“, ließ es Louis nur flüsternd fallen und hüpfte etwas in Harrys Schoss. Jedes Mal traf er Harrys pochende Erektion.  
Harry ließ es unkommentiert. Wie sollte er auch antworten, wenn ihm die Worte fehlten?  
„Captain, ich knie mich aufs Bett, wenn das in Ordnung ist. Erlaubst du es mir?“ Louis drehte eigenhändig Harrys Kopf zu ihm, so dass Harry keine andere Wahl hatte, als ihm in die Augen zu schauen.  
Harry summte zustimmend und Louis lächelte dankend.  
Es war klasse. Harry in dem Glauben zu lassen, er hätte die Kontrolle, obwohl es eigentlich Louis war, der den Ton angab.  
Es machte Spaß und turnte beide so sehr an, dass Louis überlegte den Rest seines Lebens in diesem Schlafzimmer mit Harry zu verbringen.  
Er krabbelte von Harrys Schoss und kniete sich aufs Bett, wie er gesagt hatte. Er stützte sich mit seinen Händen ab und streckte, so weit es ging, seinen Hintern nach oben.  
Sein Rock rutschte hoch und entblößte die Reizwäsche darunter.  
Als Harry sich zu Louis umdrehte, sich gerade drei Finger mit Gleitgel beschmiert hatte, erstarrte er. „Nicht das auch noch“, flüsterte er zu sich selbst.  
Denn Louis’ Unterwäsche war nicht nur hauchdünn, durchsichtig und passend dunkelblau zum ganzen Outfit, nein, ein Schlitz war direkt in der Mitte, so dass Harry leicht Louis’ Spalt sehen konnte.  
„Wo hast du das eigentlich her?“, fragte Harry und schob das Material leicht mit seiner nicht Gleitgel beschmierten Hand auseinander.  
Louis seufzte. „Captain, das ist die Uniform Bitte fingere mich endlich.“ Louis wimmerte etwas, als er die Kälte das Gleitgels an seinem Eingang bemerkte. „Ah“, stieß er aus, als Harrys Mittelfinger den Rand des Eingangs mit Gleitgel beschmierte.  
Louis streckte seinen Arsch noch weiter Harry entgegen, welcher langsam eine andere Seite in sich fand, die offensichtlich von Louis in diesem Kostüm ausgelöst wurde. „Hab ich dir erlaubt, deinen Arsch in die Richtung meiner Finger zu bewegen?“ Mit diesen Worten fand der erste Finger seinen Weg in Louis’ Loch und Louis quietschte.  
Harrys Worte hatten ihn zwar abgelenkt und einen erregenden Schauer in seinem ganzen Körper ausgelöst, jedoch konnte er nicht ignorieren, dass Harrys Finger in seinem Eingang wehtat.  
„Nein“, stotterte er ergeben. So schnell konnte sich die Sache mit der Kontrolle also ändern…  
Harry strich Louis sanft über den schwitzenden und leicht bekleideten Rücken. Sein Oberteil war etwas nach oben gerutscht und sein Rock bedeckte seinen Hintern kaum noch.  
Louis kniete still da, ließ wimmernde Geräusche von seinen Lippen fallen und keuchte, als Harry den zweiten Finger neben den ersten schob.  
Harry konnte seinen Blick nicht von Louis’ Hinterteil abwenden: Das Material der Reizwäsche, wie es den Anblick nur verschönerte und seine Finger, die immer wieder in Louis’ Eingang verschwanden.  
Harry fing nun an zu pumpen und als er merkte, dass Louis lockerer wurde, fragte er vorsichtig, ob ein dritter Finger in Ordnung wäre.  
Louis nickte nur hastig. Er wollte nicht sprechen, er konnte es auch gar nicht. Harrys Dominanz hatten ihn schlagartig klein werden lassen. Und zwar auf die gute Art. Auf die Art, von der er schon dreimal geträumt hatte.  
Es war wahrscheinlich dieses Wechselspiel zwischen ihnen. Dass mal Louis und dann mal wieder Harry die Kontrolle hatte und dass sie immer dem anderen einen Schritt voraus sein wollten, um den anderen zu überraschen.  
Und offensichtlich gelang das allzu gut.  
Harry pumpte die drei Finger immer schneller, bis Louis stotterte, dass er gleich so weit wäre.  
Da stockte Harry seine Bewegungen und zog die Finger langsam aus Louis hervor.  
Louis jammerte leise vor sich hin, wagte aber nicht sich zu beklagen. Er wollte, dass Harry bestimmte. Er wollte nichts mehr als das.  
Als Louis hörte, dass Harry seine Hose und seine Boxershorts auf den Boden schmiss, drehte er sich um. Er konnte gerade so sehen, dass Harry ein Kondom aus der Schublade mit dem Gleitgel gezogen hatte und es sich überrollte. Louis hätte fast protestiert, weil er liebte dies zu tun für Harry. Aber er ließ es bleiben, denn er war schon jetzt erschöpft und verschwitzt.  
Harry zog sein T-Shirt über seinen Kopf und schaute danach zu Louis. Mit einem leichten Kopfnicken signalisierte er seinem kniendem Freund, dass er jetzt nun endlich das machen konnte, was er tun wollte.  
Louis raffte sich auf, krabbelte langsam zu Harry zurück und griff zum Gleitgel. Er beschmierte Harrys Erektion, die ziemlich schmerzhaft aussah, damit und entlockte Harry ein zufriedenes Seufzen bei der lang ersehnten Reibung auf seinem Glied.  
Louis positionierte sich über Harry, hielt seine Erektion mit einer seiner kleinen Hände fest und ließ sich langsam und bedächtig nieder.  
Drei Finger waren nichts gegen diese Fülle und er keuchte auf, als Harrys Spitze in ihm war. Er würde lange brauchen sich daran zu gewöhnen.  
Harry stützte sich mit seinen Händen hinter sich ab. Er saß mit Louis auf der Bettkante und die Befriedigung, die ihm schon brachte, nicht einmal halb in seinem Freund zu sein, war der Wahnsinn.  
Louis sah Harry an. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, die Stirn war verschwitzt und der Mund leicht geöffnet. Harry so zu sehen, motivierte Louis sich etwas weiter hinab sinken u lassen. Seine Oberschenkel taten schon etwas weh von der Spannung in ihnen. Er wollte, dass Harry ganz in ihm war. Er wollte Harry ganz spüren, er wollte sich endlich mit Harry in sich bewegen. Er wollte noch einmal die Kontrolle übernehmen.  
Louis ließ sich ganz hinab sinken und krallte sich an Harrys Schultern fest. Der Schmerz war nicht klein, aber schon nach einer Zeit ging es und Louis fing an sich etwas zu bewegen. Er hüpfte nicht gleich auf und ab, sondern machte erst einmal nur kleine Kreise, bewegte sich von links nach rechts.  
Und schon das reichte um seine Prostata zu treffen.  
Bei dem Geräusch von einem schreienden Louis, schlug Harry die Augen wieder auf.  
Erst hatte er Angst, die Schmerzen seien zu groß, aber er bemerkte schnell, dass Louis’ Schreien eher durch die Ekstase kam.  
Harry sah Louis dabei zu wie er anfing sich auf und ab zu bewegen, der hübsche Matrosenrock flatterte und zeigte Harry ab und zu die Reizwäsche, die Louis darunter trug. Die Vorderseite war mit Schweiß und Louis’ Vorsamen durchtränkt, Louis’ Erektion lugte aus der Oberseite hervor.  
Was für ein Anblick, dachte Harry sich und realisierte erst da, dass er Louis’ Schwanz nicht einmal berührt hatte. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er Louis ohne ihn zu berühren zum Orgasmus bringen.  
Louis wurde schneller und schluchzte etwas. Ihm liefen einige Tränen die roten verschwitzten Wangen hinab und er flüsterte immer wieder „Captain“ und „Harry“.  
Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. An das hier könnte er sich gewöhnen. An Louis wie er ihn ritt, an Louis in diesem Kostüm und daran Captain genannt zu werden.  
Harry bekam einen Energieschub und beugte sich vor. Er küsste Louis’ rote Lippen und biss in die untere seines Freundes. Nach einer Weile verteilte er Küsse über Louis’ Schultern und an seinem Nacken entlang. Louis legte seinen Kopf an Harrys Schulter und versuchte mit letzter Kraft eigenhändig seine Prostata zu treffen.  
„Ich kann nicht mehr“, murmelte er mit feuchten Augen.  
„Ist schon gut“, erwiderte Harry und hob Louis leicht hoch.  
„Nein, nein, das meinte ich nicht. Übernimm du einfach, leg mich hin. Bitte, Captain.“  
Harry nickte und legte Louis sanft auf die Matratze. Er beugte sich über ihn, küsste seine Stirn und fing dann an selbst in seinen Freund zu stoßen, der schon sehr sensibel auf der Innenseite war.  
„Ah, ah, ah“, schrie Louis in hoher Tonlage und wurde von Harrys Stößen immer wieder nach oben, weiter in die Kissen, gestoßen.  
Harry grunzte etwas, als er immer weiter in Louis eindrang. Dieser legte seine Beine um Harrys unteren Bauch und zog ihn näher an sich.  
„Schneller, härter“, bekam Louis gerade noch so seine Wünsche heraus.  
Harry stieß schneller und kräftiger, traf fast jedes Mal Louis’ Prostata und schließlich schrie Louis lauter als jemals zu vor auf. Sein Oberkörper neigte sich nach oben und er wimmerte, als er in seine Reizwäsche und auf die Unterseite seines Rocks spritzte.  
Harry machte weiter, bis auch er zum Orgasmus kam und in das Kondom spritzte.  
Er stieß noch ein paar Mal, wurde langsamer, bis er aus Louis aus drang und das Kondom abzog. Als er es zu knotete, sah er Louis an. „Willst du mir das alles jetzt vielleicht erklären?“, krächzte er.  
Louis war noch nicht wirklich ansprechbar und murmelte nur: „Weiß nicht, was du meinst, Captain, aber jetzt geht es mir besser.“


End file.
